LOZ: Warrior's Shade
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A different interpretation of what happens concerning Dark Link in the Temple Of Souls level in Hyrule Warriors. When they go to finally take down Cia, she has a trick up her sleeve that might just force the light to darkness. *Super long Oneshot* Rated T for Violence, mentioning of Blood, and minor swearing.


_What the heck? A Legend of Zelda story? Coming from me? Where's the Nicktoons and Kid Icarus?_

 _Trust me I can hear you asking that now, but I actually got inspired to write this just like I was when playing Pokemon Ultra Moon. I was playing Hyrule Warriors when I was particularly affected by one cut scene and decided to write my own take on it. Just saying, I got that inspiration more than a year ago, so oops, that's probably my fault. I got re-inspired so to speak to finished this while playing through the 3DS version, so yay?_

 _Hope you like it! I think this is probably the best thing I've written so far, but you be the judge! :3_

 _(Also Proxi isn't here because...reasons? Ok, so I forgot to write her in and only realized that half-way though. So yay me having a horrible memory.)_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking/Telepathy_

 ** _Evil_ Voice**

 _\- Voltaradragoness_

* * *

At long last,Link took up the Master Sword and proved himself the Hero of Legend. Armed as he was with the Blade of Evil's Bane,Link easily dispatched the newly revived Wizzro. The evil magicians parting words in their ears, Link and his allies set out to confront Cia at the Temple of Souls. With a string of victories behind them, the Hyrulean Army's morale had improved remarkably. Even Link began to feel that he was invincible while the Master Sword was in his hands. Soon his was allowing overconfidence to cloud his judgement, rushing headlong into hoards of enemies. Cia had been waiting for Link to overexert himself, giving her a chance to strike.

And as the two sides battled, unknown eyes watched from the shadows...

Footsteps crunched at the gravel beneath as the entirety of the Hyrulean army shifted their eyes skyward. The crooked in more ways than one temple glared back down at their unwavering gazes. Although the overgrown Rose garden that blocked the way gave off a wave of harsh beauty,much like Cia herself. The storm clouds that hovered above however,seemed to represent her sad corruption as the Temple itself would've looked downright gorgeous had it been in the light instead.

"I'm guessing this is the place?" Midna asked,hovering in her normal nonchalant manor with her hands behind her head.

"Yes,this is where Cia has hidden herself." Lana sighed,throughout the entirety of this war,she simply could not shake the doubt and despair that cloaked her soul as despite everything,she still cared for Cia as she used to be a part of herself...and she hoped that she would soon be again.

Hovering like Midna, Fi quickly looked around and gasped. She turned to Link. "Master, look! Those statues...they appear to depict...you!"

Link, who had been listening to Impa and Zelda conjure a battle plan took notice of Fi's words and took a quick look himself. He found that she appeared to be correct,sort of. There were many statues of young men and boys who resembled him scattered across the rose garden,one however confused him. Right by the entrance was a statue of an oddly familiar wolf. The realization smashing him the face, he snapped his head around and gave Midna a wide-eyed look. Midna took notice and without moving from her signature pose,answered his silent question.

"Huh. Didn't think you'd figure it out,even with a visual aid. Yeah,that Wolf of mine that helps me fight, I modeled it after an incarnation of you. Hope you realized you weren't the only Link to exist,nor is Zelda the first to exist, trust me."

Link blinked, attempting to process that. He had been a wolf. A wolf.

Midna let herself laugh as he let out a soundless sigh and shook his head, realizing it wasn't worth killing his brain over.

 _Just like him._ she thought,yawning and giving him a sly smirk that he didn't notice,not that she wanted him to.

Fi, who had been listening the whole time smiled as well.

"Alright, everyone gather around. Zelda and I have formed an idea on how we're going to go about this." Impa called out,loud enough to hear, but quiet enough to not garner unwanted attention.

Once the main commanders formed a circle, Impa nodded to Zelda who stepped forward.

"Here's how we should go about this. Impa and I both sense powerful magic in six particular places in that Temple. That's where we should focus our efforts."

"Why exactly, if you don't mind me asking Princess." Midna asked,her hair forming a hand and raising it like a child in school would. Normally,this wouldn't be seen as 'Typical Midna',but her snarky tone and snide smirk expressed that she was simply mocking Zelda.

Catching on to it, Zelda gave the female imp a quick glare. "If you must know, Midna, Impa and I have reason to believe that the power these areas hold could be used against us. It's best if we capture these areas immediately to prevent early tragedy."

"Like there hasn't been enough of it already..." Lana whispered, although because he was standing right next to her, Link heard it and gave her soft,sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That answer your question,Twilight Princess?" Zelda bit back. Midna simply rolled her eyes,still in her laid back pose.

"I guess so."

"Princess Zelda. Are we prepared?" Fi asked,summoning her Goddess Blade.

Zelda nodded. "I think so, Fi. Everyone ready?"

The newly replenished morale that the Hyruleans had become known for flooded through everyone's being and everyone thought the same thing; _Of course we are! Bring it on!_

The soldiers began their march as the commanders began summoning or drawing they're ways of attack:

Impa drew her Biggoron's Sword from it's sheath,resting it on her shoulder and walking slowly through the entrance to scout ahead.

Lana summoned her Sorceress Tome and readied her magic.

Zelda quickly drew her Gleaming Rapier and waited.

Midna thrust her hand down,creating a Twilight portal in the ground below and summoning her Twilight beast,which burst upwards and landed with the harsh grace that Midna herself is known for, said Twili flopping down on top of it's back and urging it forward.

And finally, Link drew his Master Sword and held it up confidently before dashing ahead. As enemies were already beginning to rear their ugly heads.  
His allies weren't far behind,but they all felt it was a bit off-putting for him to just charge headlong into battle as he could get himself injured due to that kind of recklessness. It had become a trend they didn't appreciate.

"Wars aren't won by simply killing. You must be cautious and plan out your moves carefully. Hopefully Link remembers that. The last thing myself or any of us for that matter want to see is the Hero perish in battle." Impa thought as she started slashing through the bodies of many unintelligent Bulblins.

 _Indeed, fighting the way Link is right now..._ she looked up from her temporarily ended fight as the fallen disintegrated into darkness and saw Link already slashing through a massive hoard that was crowding the entrance to the Temple alongside Fi, Lana,and the soldiers while Zelda had seemed to have taken Midna to begin capturing the six keeps.

 _It makes him no different from the evil creatures we're trying to drive away._

* * *

Slashing through the last few Bulblins that were guarding the entrance,Link smirked down at the powerful weapon. Before he had managed to obtain it,fighting was much more of a chore,but now it was so easy...almost too easy. Twirling it in his hand,he knew this war was as good as over.  
"Master."

Snapped out of his psych up,Link turned and saw Fi.

"Midna and Zelda have gone to capture the East Magic Keeps. I suggest we go and obtain the ones to the west while they accomplish their task."

Link replied with a simple nod and smile,quickly dashing off to said direction.

Fi was a bit stunned to see him just leave her in the dust like that,but Lana wasn't just stunned,she was worried, more so than she was already.  
She looked at the floating blue phantom with concern and noticed Fi had the same look in her normally emotionless eyes.

Skidding to a halt at the Northwest Magic Keep, Link began slashing away at the creatures that only came up to his knees in terms of height and defeating them easily. He froze for a moment though when a familiar noise pierced his pointed ears.

Redeads.

He turned towards it and noticed that a strange red aura was around it. As if on cue,Zelda's voice reverberated through his head as she had activated her Telepathy.

 _I knew it. These magic keeps are not only spawning Redeads, but they're increasing their Morale! Everyone! We have to capture them quickly!_

 _Way ahead of ya!_ Midna said, tapping into the sound wave. _The Northeast Keep is already ours!_

Lana's voice soon echoed through as well. _Well done Midna! I'm at the one directly East. I just got the Keep Boss to appear so it should be ours soon!_

 _I may as well check in as well._ Fi said. _I am currently arriving at the Southeast Magic Keep and will soon engage the evil creatures,there is a very high chance that it will also become ours soon._

 _Wonderful! Everything is going according to plan. Link? How're you faring?_

Now dealing with the powered-up Redeads,Link pondered whether he should answer as using Zelda's Telepathy would require him to concentrate and he didn't want to stop,knowing that the dark creatures around him surely wouldn't and he'd be leaving himself wide open to an attack.

 _Link?_

But then again,this was Zelda. The last thing he wanted to do was concern her about his welfare and he knew that if he stayed silent, she would become VERY concerned about it.

So he gave her a quick and to the point answer. Not like he normally said much anyway.

 _Almost have the Northwest Keep captured, going smoothly._

With that, Zelda turned the mind link off and continued her mission, glad that everyone wasn't running into trouble.

* * *

Midna had no preference for enemies as they all fell to her beast the same, but she despised Redeads for a reason she didn't entirely understand. The reason she came up with just so she had one was just she hated how their shrill screams paralyzed her and left her open to an ambush. So whenever she herself managed an opening,she adored when she was able to form the large fist from her hair and literally punch them in the face. She also loved rubbing it in by letting her beast howl in triumph. Not to mention she felt the need to show off in front of the soldiers they brought, as she saw them as incompetent and needing of a few tips.

Lana, who was struggling a bit with the same creature certainly didn't like them but she felt there were worse. Like Cia. With a battle cry she'd finally managed to bring the last one in her area down,revealing the Keep's Boss.

"Alright, time to capture this Keep!" she thought as she raised her hand high and summoned her lightning spell,blasting the Boss across the Keep, killing it.

With that,the Hyrulean soldiers let out a cheer for Lana as the East Magic Keep had been claimed.

"Alright Soldiers! To the Southwest Magic Keep! Onward!"

Cheers erupted at a louder volume, as Lana led the charge however, an eerie voice owning an equally eerie set of eyes watched the pitiful army in his eyes.

He turned his attention to Link who had taken the Northwest Keep already and was already at the Southwest Keep,therby beating Lana to it. He grinned as he saw a aura surrounding Link that only he could see, being the Demon King that he was.

 _ **"Ha...the Triforce is drawing nearer..."**_

Zelda froze. She sensed it. She sensed...him...

"Princess?" Impa questioned, noticing her sudden fear as she bashed away another Redead Knight.

"I-I'm fine...It's just...I sense an evil presence...a dreadful presence." she said worriedly, placing a hand over her heart.

"Do not let that paralyze you,Princess. Your plan is exceeding expectations and is running very smoothly, there is nothing to fear." Impa assured.

Zelda smiled at that. _It was actually your plan, don't give me so much credit Impa. Take some for yourself._

With that, she stuck down her own Redead Knight and pushed the sensation to the back of her mind.

* * *

Finishing the capture of her own Keep, Fi glanced to her left and saw Lana and her section of Soldiers rushing toward the Southwest Keep.

"Lana! Wait!" she called out,successfully stopping the young girl.

"Fi? What is it?"

"Master's already captured that Keep."

"Wait, he did!? When?"

"A few moments ago,I can sense that the vile shade in the Keep has vanished like the others. I believe he is already almost finished with the West keep as well."

Lana couldn't help but drop her jaw a bit. "My goodness he's fast! The Master Sword must be one heck of a weapon. There's no way Cia can win!"

Fi's head fell. "Indeed it's title is no deception, but i fear that Link way needlessly endanger himself if he continues this. He didn't even allow any soldiers to come to his aid."

"He didn't? Maybe he felt he could handle it himself and didn't want to endanger the soldiers for his own sake?"

"It's possible. Though the chance of it being something else cannot be ruled out."

 **"Well done, hero. You've done well, but that was child's play...wouldn't you agree? Why don't you come demonstrate that magnificent fighting spirit to me?"** a sinister female voice echoed throughout the temple.

The army's many soldiers, Fi, and Lana all looked up at the sightless voice. "Cia."

* * *

Link's smirk hadn't left his face as he captured the last Keep and heard Cia's oh-so kind invite. He felt his heart swell with pride at how well he and his allies were doing and enjoyed the feeling. Before this,he haden't had the most confidence in his ability to fight as most of the other trainees,but now he felt like he was on top of the world.

As he made his way to Cia's chamber,he decided to take out some her excess minions on the way, he was surprised when she let her voice ring out again and her tone had turned irritated.

 **"Link,stop wasting your time with petty brawls! Come show me what that sword can do..."**

Link picked up the pace. If she wanted a fight, she was gonna get one.

Finally arriving at the chamber,he once again skid to a halt. Not just to stop, but what was in the room shut his mind off for a moment. There were multiple frames portraits of him on the wall and each one had a different expression. He wondered where she had gotten those and why, but he went from weird-ed out to on edge quickly as the two exits sealed shut and multiple creatures spawned. Thinking nothing of it, he dashed forward and sliced at the few that were close to him, killing them instantly. Deciding to show off, he then did a Spin Attack, causing a large gust of wind to smack the rest of the creatures in the face. He felt his pride swell again when he saw the creatures take a step back in what he assumed was fear.

Now smiling widely, he twirled the Blade of Evil's Bane in his dominant hand and sliced it in front of him. Seemingly mocking them.

His smile vanished though when Cia's voice echoed once again; **"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them."**

He looked around nervously for any sign of her in a physical form,only to feel her presence practically breathing down the back of his neck. He turned his head quickly, and then turned his body in a slower fashion, not taking his blue eyes off her. Amethyst and Sapphire seemingly locked in a staring contest, Link held his ground and his weapon tightly.

 **"Arrogance...Ego...Pridefulness..."** Her hand came up to her face.  
 **"This darkness nurtured within you..."**

Link suddenly felt his heart beat increase in speed. He glanced down at his chest and hovered his free hand over it, confusion covering his face like a sheet.

Cia paused, smiling.

Link swallowed, he quickly felt his breathing pick up in speed alongside his heartbeat, it almost got to the point where he couldn't control it.

Unknown to him, Cia's staff had begun to glow softly as she let out a chuckle, knowing exactly what was going on.

 _ **Thump Thump Thump Thump**_

His heart...it was beating so fast against his chest that it hurt. His free hand now gripped the area tightly as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. To him, it felt like something was trying to break free...and that's when he realized what was happening. His eyes snapped open and, attempting to fight through the agony, he charged toward Cia, Master Sword at the ready.

 **"This Darkness...will be your undoing!"** Cia finshed with a yell as she pointed her staff at the young hero, unleashing a black wave of energy that seemed to tear through his soul. He felt it hit him and the pain was equal to that of a large spear to the chest, he felt his senses dull and his mind seemingly cut out, but as quickly as it came, the awful sensation vanished and senses returned. Realizing that he was laying on the floor and that the blow caused him to drop his sword, he got on one knee, grabbed his weapon, and glared at the witch before him.

He attempted to stand,but his vison swam and he collapsed back down on one knee as his chest began to throb. Once again holding the area, he bared his canines.

"What...did you do to me?" he asked aloud, voice raspy due to the fact that he rarely spoke aloud.

Cia only smiled and motioned behind him. He turned and saw Midna, Lana, and Fi standing at the entrance which had now been unsealed.

"Link!" they all shouted,running over. Fi and Lana kneeled down beside him while Midna re-summoned her Twili Beast and positioned herself in front of her friend. Both she and her beast growled and bared their own teeth,clearly expressing that if she dared take a step forward, Midna would murder her and not think twice about it.

Link fought to control his breathing as he was now hunched over, coughing as he once again dropped his beloved weapon. Midna looked back at him and her eyes went wide with concern and then narrow with hate.

"Cia! You witch, what did you do to him!?" she bellowed.

She only let out another laugh as Midna was amusing her.

"Grr...quit laughing at me and answer my question!"

Cia's smile persisted, but now she was looking over Midna and grinning at her handiwork.

"Oh goddesses of the Triforce! Link!" Lana shouted in despair.

Midna turned again and her face turned to horror at what she saw. Strange black liquid was spattered on the ground underneath Link's mouth as more of it leaked out as he coughed.

All three female fighters turned and glared hatefully at Cia, who finally spoke. **"I said he'd be mine. I don't just want the Triforce, you know that...don't you Lana?"**

"Cia! Stop this! Please! This has gone far enough!" Lana begged, tears now falling from the corners of her eyes.

"I beg to differ. It has only just begun." she mocked, waving her hand in front of her and vanishing. Midna leaped to attack but struck nothing as she hit the ground again, her beast sharing the same fury.

"Damn her!"

Fi held the young warrior gently as Lana let go and sat on her knees,looking miserably at the floor.

"Master..."

"URAGH! I'm gonna go find Zelda and Impa before I punch a whole in that wall over there. They should be able to help." With that, she mounted her beast again and dashed away.

Link himself had gone silent, face still turned down at the floor.

"Lana?"

The young sorceress looked up at the blue phantom. "Y-Yes?" she sniffed,wiping a tear from her eye.

"Do you know what she has done to him?"

Letting out a heavy sigh,she moved back over and looked him over.

"Link, are you alright?"

Her only response was labored breathing, he didn't even bother to lift his head.

"Lana."

"I can only make a good guess Fi, but i believe that she has poisoned him somehow. Do you have any kind of guess?"

Fi floated down until she herself was on her knees,she then positioned himself in front of the young hero. "I have a theory...but I do hope I'm wrong."

Her hand lit up with a soft blue light and she placed it on his chest, trying to affirm her suspicions. When she felt she was about to find the source of the problem, she and Lana were taken aback when they heard Link let out a feral snarl and bare his teeth.

* * *

"Huff...Huff..." Midna breathed, forcing her Twili beast to hurry. She had never been in such a panic, except...

 _No, I am NOT going down memory lane right now. Last thing I need is further drama._

Making a sharp turn into the Southwest Magic Keep,she saw that some enemies were attempting to reclaim it, so she stopped and started attacking.  
She let out a soft evil laugh and grinned madly. _Well, I guess that's one way to curb my anger. I swear though...Cia...when i get my hands on her!_

As the word 'Her' echoed in her mind, she formed her hair hand and conjured her large Twilight Blast and threw it down at the creatures with all her might.

"Man that felt good." Taking a look around, she noticed there were no soldiers. "Little pests must've killed them all. Pity."

"Midna?"

Her ruby eyes went wide and shifted behind her. "Zelda? Zelda!"

Zelda greeted the imp with a warm smile. "Glad to see you're alright. Where are the others? Impa and I are ready to meet up to take down Cia."

"Forget Cia! We have a serious problem! Link went to her chamber alone and she did something to him! Fi and Lana are back there protecting him, while i came to find you. Out of everyone here I figured you were the one who could actually do something about it."

Zelda gasped and put on her pissed off face. "Lead the way Midna, I'll contact Impa and tell her to meet us in Cia's chamber."

As the two took off running, Zelda gave Midna a bit of a side-eye. "I would've figured you of all people would stay and destroy whatever came your way and Fi or Lana would be the ones to come find me."

Midna growled. "If i had stayed I would've destroyed the place and then some. I managed to find some pests on the way to take my anger out on though." She then smiled innocently at the royal. "It really helps."

Zelda rolled her eyes and picked up the speed at hearing Impa see she was already close to Link's location.

Upon arriving, the three females saw Link still in the middle of the room, still hunched over on his knees, but beyond that Midna and Impa grew suspicious when they saw Fi and Lana slowly backing away from him, fear obviously coating their faces.

Zelda started forward, but Impa put her arm out, blocking her way in.

"Impa! What is the meaning of-"

"Something's not right." She turned to the Twili. " Midna, what happened...?"

Midna was now off her beast and floating, but with an emotion on her face that she rarely had: Fear.

Her jaw was slack and her arms hung limply at her sides with terror burning her eyes like a flame. "Oh no."

Before Impa could ask again, Midna called out to the others, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Fi! Lana! Get away from him, NOW!"

They both quickly turned their heads towards her and dashed in her direction. As they did, Link began to move. He slowly began to stand, his growling getting louder.

"We gotta get outta here. Now!" Midna yelled.

"Midna! You better explain what's going on right this minute!" Impa threatened.

"Impa, calm down!" Zelda pleaded.

"That witch, Cia...i-i think she's taken control of Link!"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"We need to retreat before he comes after us! Come on! Zelda tell your soldiers to-"

A scream pierced her own words, silencing them. They turned back towards the chamber and saw that only one female had made it out. Fi herself turned and flew back in at seeing that Lana had been grabbed by Link's Hookshot, which had pierced through a loose part of her armor. They all felt fear pierce their hearts almost similar in a way to the Hookshot when they saw Link's eyes. They were no longer the crystalline blue that they had grown used and attached to, they were now a glowing, burning, fiery red and they burned with endless fury.

Lana herself realized what was going immediately. _Cia...how could you?_ she thought, attempting to pull the hook out as the chain retracted.

As he tried to pull her in, Cia's laughed reverberated throughout the structure.

 **I wanted him to be mine...and now he is! With the hero sealed in his own darkness, there is no possibility of you winning this fight! His darkness was his own downfall and now he will be your own!**

As she spoke,Lana managed to cut the chain with a spell and got away.

She almost knocked Zelda over due to how fast she had ran. "Lana, are you alright?"

"Yes...Yes...I'm fine, but what about Link?"

 **What about him Lana? What are you thinking? That you can save him from me? Don't be such a child. You think I would've created a way to reverse this spell? What do you take me for?**

"Cia, you know as much as i do that there is ALWAYS a way to reverse any magic. There's no such thing as it not having a reverse process. The castor may just not always be aware of it."

Cia clenched her teeth from her hidden location. _**That little!**_

 **Alright, if you say so, but will you be able to think of such a solution as he splatters the walls with your blood!?**

Zelda gasped at what she was saying. "No! Cia, don't!"

 **Dark Link, ATTACK! Show those meddlers no mercy!**

 _ **Well well. It seems this is a perfect time to strike.**_

Link's reddened eyes flashed and he shut them, furrowing his eyebrows as the action seemed to cause him pain, but they soon re-opened as a blackened version of the Master Sword materialized in his hand. It was then that lightning struck the roof of the building and a horrendous voice boomed with it like thunder.

It laughed and laughed as the flashing electricity began striking the battlefield without mercy, as well as dark mist quickly surrounding the Temple. Out of it came the one thing none of the warriors wanted to see. Ganondorf.

 _What in the world is going on here!?_ Boomed a voice through the Telepathic link.

 _Darunia! You came. Um, we have a slight situation here...as you can see..._ Fi responded. Link then charged forward and swung at the female phantom, but his attack was blocked by Impa.

She glanced back at her as Midna and Zelda joined her in an attempt to ward him off. "Fi, tell Darunia to take whatever remained of our army and retreat! We cannot go on like this!"

Fi nodded and turned to do that, but lightning came down from the sky, narrowly missing her and causing her to lose her focus.

"Fi!" Lana cried. She leapt over to her and moved her away into a sheltered area, giving her a reassuring nod. Fi nodded back and resumed delivering the message.

Lana looked back at the fight before her just as Link was shoved away. He skid a few feet away, glaring with those horribly hateful eyes as they flashed again.

The young sorceress grit her teeth in frustration. _Why can't she just leave Link alone!? What is with her obsession!? As her other half, you'd think i'd be able to figure that out!_ She sighed, hand over her face. _Focus Lana, we gotta break this spell she's put on him, but...how?_

"Link! Would you quit being such a pain in the butt and just snap out of it already!?" Midna shouted, regaining Lana's attention as she charged without her beast, ponytail fist at the ready.

Link growled again and rolled out of the way, his eyes leaving a trail of red light as he did.

Fi suddenly let out a gasp and quickly flew over to Zelda and Impa.

"Darunia has arrived and is trying to retreat with the remnants of our forces, but the evil king is dropping their probability of escape to below ten percent! They require assistance!"

Both women had grave looks on their faces as they processed that information. With a combined sigh, they nodded. Though Impa quickly stopped Zelda from running off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, let me go. Remain here and do what you can to aid Link. We cannot do this without him."

Zelda opened her mouth to object, but then glanced sadly at him as once again slashed at Fi, this time getting a hit off, but on Midna instead as she blocked him again.

"Ahhh! Jeez! That hurts you insolent-" Link wasted no time attacking her again, but this time Lana launched him away with a Lightning Spell. He let out a cry as it struck him and ended with him hitting the floor.

"Are you alright Midna?" Impa asked quickly.

"Y-Yeah, just a scratch. Forget about it, go help Darunia."

Impa turned to Fi and then to Zelda one last time. "You can do it. I believe in you Princess." With that, she and Fi dashed off towards the Temple Entrance as the being of darkness laughed overhead.

"Lana." Zelda started.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Do you have any idea on how to snap him out of it. I think you know why I'm asking you."

Lana's gaze lowered as she gave it some thought. Midna meanwhile flew forward to keep the Hero of Time at bay so that he wouldn't get the chance to hurt the others.

 _There's a way to fix this. I know it! There's just gotta be...but what!? UGH!_ She opened her spell-book and quickly flipped through the pages in a last ditch effort to find something that could help.

"Gah! Could you guys speed it up a bit? Kinda losing over here, and you know I hate admitting that!" Midna half-cried, half-scolded and she got into a struggle with Link.

"Lana..." Zelda worried, agreeing with Midna.

 _Oh, Goddesses of the Triforce! I can't take this pressure! Please, give me a sign for something I can do to stop this!_

As if answering her prayers, the weapon that had fallen from the hero's hands all that time ago began to shine brightly. All inhabitants of the room took notice, although Link shielded himself from the light and looked irritated by it.

 _Could it really be that simple?_

Midna stared at the blade for a moment before bolting over to it and trying to pick it up, but found she couldn't. _Right, those of the Twili can't hold it. Duh._  
"Lana, Zelda! Get this thing in his hands now!"

Both rushed over without a second thought, Zelda being the one to pick it up. Link saw this and took a step back, just as the minions had when he held it. He wasn't afraid though, just wary. All three women looked back at him and felt enough was enough.

"Midna, keep him still."

The imp cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure."

She summoned her ponytail hand and flung it toward him. He swung his sword of darkness at it, slicing some of the hairs off, but not doing much else. Midna hovered over, making sure to keep a firm grip on him as he struggled. When he couldn't break free, he snarled at her, making noises that sounded almost inhumane.

Midna's heart seemed to freeze though when she saw his eyes again, they now resembled that of a dragon or demon, which frightened her. "Zelda! Now! Give it to him now!"

Zelda took a breath and strode over calmly, stopping in front of the possessed hero.

"Link, it's me. Zelda. You know who I am. Calm down, please."

He stopped struggling but his hateful stare remained.

Zelda's face and eyes softened, showing sympathy and sadness for him. She then slowly reached out with the hand not holding her Rapier and caressed his cheek. He flinched at the touch but lost the glare in process. His face went emotionless.

"See, it's me. We're your friends Link. Don't let Cia do this to you. She's taking advantage of your weakness..."

His eyes softened, remaining red, but losing their glow. His Darkness Sword vanished as well.

"But true strength comes only from knowing your weaknesses. Link, you're our hero. My hero. Fight this. Fight her. I know you can."

With that, she leaned it and placed the Master Sword in his hand, closing his fingers around the hilt carefully. Light beamed from the weapon as it washed over Link. He closed his eyes and let not only the light, but Zelda's words flood though him.

 _They're my friends..._

 _True strength comes from knowing your weaknesses..._

 _I am their hero..._

 _I am their strength..._

 _I am their courage!_

Midna released her grip on him as the light dissipated with a flash, revealing a smile and two bright blue eyes.

"Link!" All three warriors cried out in delight at seeing their hero back to normal. Zelda herself was so happy she nearly tackled him in a hug. It surprised him, but he continued his warm smile and hugged her back, placing his sword on the ground next to him.

Midna and Lana gave each other a look of a job well done, but then Cia's shrill cry broke the happy silence.

 **No! How!? How could you have broken my spell!? There's no way!**

Lana looked up at the ceiling. "I told you Cia, there's always a way. No magic is absolute."

The darker counterpart to her cried out in despair and anger as creatures unknown to this current fight suddenly spawned at each end of the room, causing everyone to ready themselves and for Link to pick his sword back up.

 **Looks like I will have to be the one to end this due to the witch's lack of ability.**

There was a pause, then Darunia called out through the telepathic link. _I need some help over here! Ganondorf's forces are breaking me down over her! Fi's in trouble too and Impa's down for the count, we can't hold out much longer!_

Link listened to this and closed his eyes briefly before snapping them back open and giving the other three beside him a look of, not overconfidence, but determination.

 _I will protect them. The darkness will no be the end of us. Never.  
_

With that, the Master Sword began to glow a soft gold, Link looked at it in wonder, then raised it over his head. Light burst from the weapon and soared through the roof and into the sky, where it dispersed into multiple rays and struck the ground in multiple places, killing many of the troops Ganondorf had spawned. Including the ones in the room where Link and the others were.

"Way to go Link." Lana gawked, impressed.

"We can be impressed later, for now we gotta get the heck outta here before we're all annihilated!" Midna remarked, motioning for Zelda to move.

"Midna's right, thank you though Link. I'm so glad to have you back, and the others are too I assure you." Zelda beamed.

Link gave her another warm smile and a nod to assure her he understood and then with his allies and weapon at his side, he dashed out with them toward the entrance to aid Fi and Darunia.

* * *

Fi moaned in discomfort as the king of evil held her in his grip, Darunia held back by dozens of his henchmen and Impa unconscious and surrounded.

 **"A spiritual servant? Interesting...are you ready to see what the other world looks like?"**

Fi glared at him in defiance. "You will never get away with this. There is zero chance!"

He gave her a look of amusement as Darunia called out her name. **"Oh please, don't start with that cliche my dear, the response I could give is so overused.**

"You think you will? You know you won't! You will be stopped!"

He laughed and leaned in close to her face. **"Do not underestimate me little phantom, Hyrule will burn at my feet, and all History will retell is how you and your feeble army fell before me."**

"I don't think so!" Midna yelled, flying in and blasting the demon king away from the spirit female.

"You still doin' alright Fi?"

She nodded. "Just fine. I thank you for the assistance, I would not have lasted much longer otherwise."

Darunia finally managed to push through the swarm of evil creatures and joined with the two, holding Impa. "Thanks for the save Midna, that could've ended really badly."

"No problem."she responded, nodding to them both, Midna turned her sights on Ganon.

"Fi's sure right on one thing, there is no way that you're winning this war! We will end you, I swear it!"

 **"Confident words coming from a banished princess, I'd say. Perhaps you should save words like that for when you can actually abide by them."**

Midna's hair twitched in irritation at that. "Say that again, I dare you!"

"No, I'd say he's finished talking!"

Out from behind Midna, two Twilight portals spawned and out of them came Zelda and Link with their weapons of light out and ready to strike and strike they did. Caught off guard by the surprise attack, Ganon wasn't able to react fast enough and was stricken by them both dead on, knocking him away into the garden.

He looked at them with blurred vision and only saw yellow and green. Two colors he despised very, very much. **"You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me? Fine, Hyrule's blood will be on your hands."**

With that, he vanished along with his army. Everyone watched as it finally hit them, the battle was over. The war wasn't, but for now they could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is Impa alright?" Zelda asked.

Darunia nodded with a huff. "Yes, I think so, she just needs basic treatment and rest. As I believe we all do."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I believe you're right." She looked at her allies and then at Link, who was sheathing his sword. "Let's go."

* * *

 _I'm bad at writing Ganon, don't hate meh. 0.0_

 _Anyway, this was a LONG ASS STORY! Almost seven thousand freaking words, end me. I suck at endings too fun fact. Though you probably figured that out. Plus I have continued the tradition of me posting this shit at like Two AM as it's literally 1:50 AM as I post this. Eh, whatever, sleep is for the weak. x3_


End file.
